snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Elise Fairfield
"You can call me Sparrow." Elise Fairfield is a half-blood witch who currently lives with her husband, Chris Stylinson and two sons, Alexander and Benjamin, in a cottage in Little Barningham, Norfolk. She plays professional quidditch, holding the position of Beater with Pride of Portree and the English National Quidditch Team. Early Life Elise's parents hadn't been expecting another baby, but Elise came along as a pleasant surprise. Ivan Fairfield had actually been expecting a son, and never seemed to accept the fact that he got a daughter instead. Elise took up learning music at a very young age, however, fell out of touch with the piano shortly after leaving Hogwarts as her schedule left her too exhausted to continue practicing. Hogwarts Years First Year Sorted into Ravenclaw. Made new friends, Presley Black and Gabby Archer. Grew a little louder, less terrified of the world. Took care of a metal egg named Ally as an assignment from Professor Schirmer. Hatched a silver eagle from Ally. Has it to this day as a paperweight. Snow dragon trampled the Herbology Greenhouses. Helped to restore them, however little she could. Second Year Betrayal at Professor Bentley's appointment as Gryffindor Head of House. Founders' Fandango, enjoyed herself even though didn't win anything. Capture the Flag during Charms lesson. Developed house pride and identity. Learned that just because an animal was a carnivore, that it didn't mean it would eat her from Vashti Greenwell, Head Girl. First encounter with the Antillergen Potion. YAY CHOCOLATE. Third Year Baby house elf causing havoc all over the school. Baby dragon hatching party. Dragonfruit juice is actually not made of dragons. Tried out for the Quidditch team for the first time, made the team as a reserve. Strange freezing illness. Old lady stealing youth from students. Thank goodness she had decided to stay behind rather than venture into Hogsmeade. First Quidditch Cup victory, led by Ellie Stone. Victory party. Beginning of Elise Fairfield's competitive streak. Fourth Year Erin's leave of absence due to delicate health. Stuff stuff stuff. Fifth Year -- top five point earners -- Sixth Year - Became Quidditch Captain. - Started dating Chris Stylinson Seventh Year {C To be added upon completion - Pride of Portree's reserve beater while studying - yadda yaddda I need to write this too Professional Quidditch [ insert words here ] Relationships Family Ivan and Aphrodite Fairfield (Parents) The Fairfields were a perfectly happy couple, desperately in love with three children. They were both incredibly supportive of their kids until the day Aphrodite died in a Charms experiment gone wrong. Ivan never forgave himself and turned to alcohol to numb the pain, which turned him abusive. Elise had little to no connection to him beyond fear when he died in her sixth year from liver failure. Edmund Fairfield (Brother) Edmund was born in 2053, almost a full 10 years before Elise and quickly became a father-figure for Elise as their actual father began his drunken spiral. He was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and currently works as a poisons specialist in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Elysia Fairfied (Sister) Elysia was born in 2056, making her 7 years Elise's senior. Elysia and Elise had very differing interests, and were never very close as children. Elysia does love Elise, though, but has a "tough love" approach to the matter. She worked as a model for quite some time before becoming a reputed stylist for the Wizarding community. Christopher Stylinson (Husband) uh. met in their 3rd year? best friends forever? started dating after a lot of drama? now married with two babies Alexander and Benjamin Stylinson (Children) Nicknamed Quaffle and Bludger, Elise's sons were born on 19th May, 2089 at just past two in the morning. She's trying to be a good parent, truly. Friends [ She has them. ] *Elise's name is after her creator's best friend, Ee Liz (whose Christian name is Elise). *She used to be allergic to Chocolate, but ever since she took the potion she's been obsessed with it. *She married her highschool sweetheart. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Pride of Portree Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Player